fftumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Felicia "Elfé" the AWESOME BADASS UKE
Felicia "Elfé" ??? simply known as "Elfé", (Occasionally, Tseng and Rufus refer to her by her real name, "Felicia") is the daughter of Veld, a BAMF and the former leader of the Turks. Currently, she commands an organization called AVALANCHE (newly reformed, and no longer considered an "eco-terrorist" group), whose purpose is to protect the Planet and its populace from any possible threats. Her surname is witheld, and will more than likely remain that way, because badasses don't need to pay bills. She is also the Queen of Denial. Rufus "whose Badass Uke is Elfé" ShinRa's underling twice. Lies, lies, lies, lies. Appearance and Personality Elfé dons a green quipao-style top adorned with a few belts, with matching three-quarter shorts, and black combat boots. Oftentimes, she wears a cream colored cowl to emphasize badassery, along with a navy blue breast plate, and is never seen without Empress, her katana. She has auburn windblown hair, and a strikingly unusual colored pair of gray eyes. Femininity and Elfé aren't exactly friends, growing up as "one of the guys" since her youth in old AVALANCHE. Though she has a strong dislike for dresses, she cleans up rather well when donning one to formal occassions. Battle-hardened, decidedly taciturn, distant, and cold would best describe Elfé. Though often reserved, she's blunt with words, and won't hesitate to express her disapproval of certain matters and situations. She has the emotional range of a rock, though on occassion, she may express a warmer side to the very few of whom she considers close to her. Despite being placid in nature, Elfé will not tolerate threats to her organization, comrades and friends, and will lose her temper, with the end result of Empress in her hand, pointed at someone's throat. She is fiercely loyal, and demands the same from whom her loyalties lie. As the leader of AVALANCHE, past and present, she cares a lot about the Planet, and sees it as a bounteous source of life that doesn't get its genorosity reciprocated. She sees it something precious that needs to be protected, and thus, her reason for fighting. Respect is one of the traits that Elfé values most, especially in AVALANCHE, alongside loyalty, and regards her comrades equally with a high esteem. History Though she espoused Cosmo Canyon as her home, Elfé was born in Kalm on 23 August. She is the only child of Veld and an unnamed mother. She was thought to be dead, after the town of Kalm was razed, due her father's orders being misinterpreted. For the time Veld spent in ShinRa as head of the Turks, he remained unaware that Elfé had indeed survived the fire, and had wandered to Cosmo Canyon by herself, where she was taken under the wing of the old AVALANCHE leader. Due to the traumatic incident in Kalm, and the loss of her mother, Elfé suffered from partial memory loss for the remainder of her childhood up to her late teens. After the death of her adoptive father, Elfé was chosen to take his place as the leader of AVALANCHE by unanimous decision, due to her strong resolve of protecting the Planet, and the amount of respect she gained from the faction, over time. She is regarded highly for her superb fighting skills, and her terrifyingly frightening ability to wield her blade. At some point in time, Professor Hojo, a ShinRa scientist, grafted a mysterious type of materia known as "Zirconiade" onto the back of her hand that granted her superhuman strength, and the ability to generate barriers, amplifying her already capable skills. However, the effects were debilitating and caused her much pain, almost leading her to her demise. Following the events that took place after the eventual defeat of Zirconiade, and her reunion with Veld which restored her memories, the two were "captured" and "executed" by the Turks. Their "deaths" were covered up by Tseng and the Turks, as well as Rufus ShinRa, whom were blatantly that the two were alive somewhere on Gaia. Aftermath With the Zirconiade extracted from her body, she pushes to improve her already honed skills, to compensate for the strength she felt she lost since the extraction. Being a perfectionist, Elfé isn't aware of how her prowess with fighting and swords, never left her grasp. Relationships *Elfé is in a relationship with Rufus ShinRa. *She has an adopted daughter named Sparkly, who she may or may not have adopted to spite the President. *Veld is her biological father. *Fuhito is her tactics officer, though she remains wary of him after his previous betrayal. *General Beatrix of Alexandria and Captain Queen Faris are her OT3 mates. *She recognizes Aerith Gainsborough as her sister, as well as AVALANCHE comrade. *Is affiliated with the SLWS. (Sexy Ladies With Swords) Category:Characters